My Life as Endou Mamoru
by RandomGirl777
Summary: Normal Life? Nope... Good friends? Maybe... Reason why isn't a NORMAL LIFE. I, Nanami, was somehow transfered into the Amazing Soccer world and had made it start over again! Also, it gets worser! I'm..I'm ENDOU MAMORU! [Self-Insert]
1. Sakka Yarou Ze!

_Episode 1 - Sakka Yarou Ze!_

"**GOD HAND!**" I yelled and throwing my right hand out, then a golden hand appeared in front of me catching the white and black ball.

_This was the best thing that happened to me. I was able to use __**God Hand**__, and have good friends besides me. Maybe being Endou Mamoru was a good thing._  
_ Oh, I bet you're wondering why I'm saying I'm Endou Mamoru. The reason why, is because I'm stuck in his body. Let's start from the beginning, kay?_

* * *

"Nanami..." My friend, Yuki said. "Are you okay...? You're not wearing your usually smile." She asked me, then a big grin came on her face. "It can't be.."

"I'm not dating anyone, please stop teasing me!" I yelled at her. Then she backed down. "I'm just worried about some personal things.."

"Like?" Yuki asked me.

I sighed then agreed to answer. "It's just that I have a C- in Science...then a B in everything else, but my parents want me to get straight A's, but I can't do that, it's the beginning of the year and we all have F's...Middle school's killing me..I just want to be free and play soccer." I put all my feelings into what I said.

"But you're not good at soccer." Yuki pointed out.

I facepalmed. "I don't care, it's fun kicking and catching." I gave a weak smile.

"Hmmm..." Yuki smirked. "Are you sure it's not for the boy you like?" She teased me.

"I'm a manager, I can't fall in love with one of the players!" I scold. "Baka, besides, I want to be like Aki, Haruna, Natsumi, or even Fuyuka. A good manager that supports her team!" I gave a peace sign. "Anyways, I have to go now.." I looked at my wrist watch. "it's time for practice!" I waved good-bye to Yuki, and ran away from her, then to the soccer field.

* * *

"KYA!" Girls yelled.

"Masato-sama!" A girl yelled.

I sighed at the crowd of girls.

Oh, Hyuuga Masato was a childhood friend of mine, and very popular with the girls.

He was also the forward of the team, but our captain was Misturi Kagame. He was a Defender, one of our best defender. Besides his good plays, he was very smart in school, and loved to tease me, being a sadist.

Anyways, I finally slipped thou the group of girls and met the team.

"We're playing against Woodbury later today, does anyone want to review about them?" I asked the soccer team, ignoring the screams behind me.

"Nanami, why don't we try playing with you again," Kagame asked me. "last time you played as Forward was pretty good, but you weren't fast enough for us."

I pouted and yelled at him. "I don't care, I'm a girl!"

"Ma, ma," Masato patted my head. "Captain, let her go off, she's only a girl."

I stuck my touge at Masato, but turned to the team. "I'm more useful as a Defender. Most people underestimate me because I'm a girl, but I'm pretty strong, I could defend."

"Well see about that." Tsubasa(a mid-fielder) said. "But, you do have some good defense, maybe at the same level at captain."

"No one could surpass me." Kagame said coldly. "Anyways..."

Kagame started his "I'm-too-good" speech.

I sighed, and thought of him as Kidou Yuuto. They were different, yet the same somehow.

Masato reminded of me of Gouenji Shuuya, because they were both Forwards and always shoots the soccer ball at the goal.

Also, our goal keeper, Hikaru, was like Tachimukai. Both was really shy, yet cute.

Each player in the soccer team reminded me of one of the people in Inazuma Eleven.

* * *

Next thing I knew it...I was talking to the other soccer team, and fainted. **[A/N: Lol...I was lazy, and yeah...hope you understand XD]**

* * *

"Endou-kun, are you okay..?" I opened my eyes and looked at the person who was calling me _Endou-kun_.

I moaned. I opened my eyes a met a girl. She had brown eyes. Really pretty..

"Are you okay?" She asked again. "You just fainted after metting that boy."

Boy?

"Uh..." I said something. "Who are you...?" I asked the girl and she gave a confused look.

"It's me, Kino Aki, Endou-kun, did you hit your head hard?" She asked me.

I rubbed the back of my head- wait...my hair isn't that short. And did she said her name was Kino Aki? I must be imaging...

"Endou-kun?" Kino repeated.

"Why are you calling me Endou-kun?" I asked Kino. "My name is Nana-" I cut myself off with a thought.

'_Endou_...W-wait ENDOU?!' I yelled inside my head.

"KINO AKI?!" I yelled, which made Kino cover her ears. "W-wait! W-where am I?!"

"ENDOU-KUN!" Kino yelled, which I looked at her. "This is Inazuma Town, and we go to Raimon Junior High, and you love soccer." She scold me.

"Raimon?" I gave a confused face, which she sighed.

"Remember-" Kino started, but I pretty much ignored her.

'Raimon, which means I'm in Inazuma Eleven?! B-but that means...' I thought and looked at my body. 'I'm ENDOU?! B-but why?! When I went to go talk to the other team, they must DID SOMETHING. OHHH When I wake up from this dream, I am going to MURDER them-'

"ENDOU-KUN!" Kino yelled again.

"H-hai?!" I put my hands up to defend me.

Kino sighed. "Well, I can't help anymore." She continued. "I'm going home, see you tomorrow at school, Endou-kun." She waved and walked away with her stuff.

"E-eh?!" I yelled. "K-Kino, I don't know where my house is..." I slowly took back my words and sighed. "Being Endou is hard...I want to be Nanami..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So, after looking around for awhile...I finally found Endou's house. I opened the door- which wasn't locked...

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in, then walked to Endou's room.

"Why am I even in Inazuma Eleven, it's a good anime, and I shouldn't be in it!" I took off the orange headband, and then laughed to myself. "Endou looks weird without it- wait what am I doing?!" I yelled at myself. "I have to figure out why..."

"Mamoru! Take a bath before having dinner!"

"Eh?" I know that voice, it's Atsuko! Endou's mother!

"E-eto, what should I say-?!"

"MAMORU!" She opened the door and yelled. "Hurry up and get in the BATH!"

"E-eh...?" I covered my- or Endou's ears. "I-I-I'm thinking about something please..."

"I won't let you have dinner with all the dirt all over you!" Atsuko yelled at me.

"...hai.." I relied.

"Man..." Atsuko said. "I really wonder who he got this from.." **[A/N: DAISUKE]**

So, I found the bathroom, and wondered to myself. How am I going to do this?! I'm a GIRL! I don't have THAT THERE! WAH! What should I do?!

I blushed, and slowly took my clothes off...When I reached my pants.

'I-I can't DO IT!' I yelled in my head.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I held my breath and walked out of the bathroom, with some clean clothes on. "I almost die...and I didn't see a thing..."

I walked downstairs and saw Atsuko and Endou's Father at the dinning table.

"Mamoru, you took a long time." Atsuko scold me, but Endou's Father stopped it.

"Atsuko, let's just let him go,"

I sighed and sat down to eat diner with them.

**XxXxX**

The next morning I woke up with a weird dream...I had to make Inazuma Eleven as it was when Endou was in his own body, and if I didn't, I'll die...maybe I should believe in that dream.

"Mamoru, hurry up for you'll be LATE!" Atsuko yelled.

"H-hai!" I yelled back, putting on Raimon's Jacket.

I opened the door to the room, closed it, and ran downstairs, usually when I'm wearing socks, I will slip, but this time I didn't.

"I'm leaving!" I put on my shoes, and ran out the front door.

**xXxXx**

...Where's Raimon?

"GAH!" I yelled. "I'm going to be late, where the heck is Raimon-"

"Endou-kun, are you okay?" A feminine voice asked me.

I knew that voice! "Kino!" I turned around and met Kino.

"..." Kino didn't say anything.

"Do you want to go to school together?" I asked her with an Endou smile.

"S-sure..." She looked down.

Ah, she likes me...

**XxXxX**

So, in the end, Kino and I got to school together and made it to class. And guess what?! I met GOUENJI SHUUYA! THE ONE AND ONLY!

I kept myself from fangirling by pinching my cheek- or Endou's cheek. People around me look at me as if I wasn't Endou- which was true, but I can't help it!

* * *

Class ended, and I went out. to search members. But I didn't want to do a lot of work, so I just ended up walked around to people I saw and asked if they wanted to join the soccer club.

Hey...

I stopped at what I was doing and thought to myself. Why was I doing this...but, I guess...I get to met people like...the others!

Then I saw a teal-haired boy running.

'K-Kazemaru!' I said in my head, and smiled. I ran up to him. "Kazemaru!"

Kazemaru stopped running and looked at me. "Endou? What's wrong..?"

"Do you want to join the soccer club?" I asked him.

"Soccer..?" He said with a questioning look.

"Yeah, do you want to join?" I asked using my own words. "When you decide to join, I'll be at the steel tower, kay!" I ran past him when I saw Megane.

"A...I..." Kazemaru said, but then sighed.

...

"Hmm...The soccer club..." Megane said. "There's no way I would join.."

I sweatdropped and sighed.

"Ask me again when your short one player.." He continued.

"Hai, hai..." I said.

Then he went on with his speech of being a hero, and I noticed Matsuno walking around, but I didn't ask him, I just moved on.

"Eto!" A voice said.

That voice! I turned around. I knew it, Otonashi Haruna!

"I'm from the newspaper club." Otonashi said. "Regarding the match against Teikoku, do you have any comments?"

"Comments?" I said, then smiled. "No, I have no comment."

"I see..." Otonashi said. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I said with an Endou smile. 'Haruna is pretty cute, I see why people like her.'

* * *

So school ended, and I walked up to Kino.

"Kino!" I yelled and walked- or ran up to her.

"Endou-kun?" Kino said. "What's wrong?"

"Nee, I'm sorry for yesterday, I freaked you out a bit...right?" I apologized.

"It's alright." Kino replied with a warm(kind) smile.

I smiled back. "Thank you for understanding, also, could I ask you something?" I asked her.

She gave an confused face, but then agreed. "Sure."

"Where's the steel tower(Inazuma Tower)?" I asked her.

Kino facepalmed, but then told me where it was.

**xXxXx**

It was sunset, and I still couldn't find Inazuma Tower..or just couldn't find the path that lead to it.

But then finally, I saw Gouenji looking at the sunset, and then ran up to him.

When I was close to him, I yelled, "Gouenji!"

He looked at me, and then turned away. Why? Then I realized what was happening next, but I did what the real Endou Mamoru would do!

"Gouenji!" I ran up to him, but he started to walk away, but I didn't let him, so I ran in front of him. "Isn't this a great place?" I asked him. "You could see Inazuma Town, and the beautiful sunset."

I held the soccer ball in front of my chest. "Did you hear about the soccer club's practice match with Teikoku?" I asked him. Of course, I saw his eyes widen, but I decided to ignore it.

"We're a bit short of members..." I looked down for a bit, but then looked up with a smile. "So I was wondering if you wanted to join us," I asked him, but he turned to the sunset.

Then after a few minutes, my eyes darken a bit, and looked down. "Why did you stop playing soccer?" I asked him, maybe knowing why he stopped. "I-if it's okay with you, could you tell me?"

Then Gouenji didn't answer me. I pouted, and then shouted at him. "Why are you letting a good shoot like that go to waste?!" I held the soccer ball tight. "I know you have your reasons to stop playing, but you don't hate soccer." I then realized what I said, and blushed a bit. I've never said something like this is my soccer club.

Gouenji turned to look at me, then spoke. "You talk a lot..."

I smiled, forgetting about my blush. "I just want to play soccer with you.." I said and continued. "If we team up, we could be the best team in the world!"

"Don't talk to me again." He jumped over the edge.

"H-hey!" I yelled after him. "It's rude to jump away when people is talking to you!"

Of course, he ignored me, and walked away.

"Gouenji..." I quietly said. **[A/N: Gouenji-sama! No! How dare you ignore me!]**

**XxXxX**

I wonder how Endou did this...

I tied the string around the tire, and then tried to tie it to the branch.

"Uh..."

.

.

.

"Finally..." I wipped sweat off my forehead and yeah.

I didn't want to tie the tire behind my back because I didn't want to.

"Why am I doing this.." I wore Endou's goal keeper gloves, and wondered to myself. "I'm doing what Endou did in the original series, yet I'm coping him..." I slapped my cheeks. "Just until I get home, to the real world. I'll return as Nanami."

I swung the tire forward, and tried to catch it, but I failed. I was swung back, and landed on my back.

"Am I forgetting something.." I sighed to myself. "Something REALLY important..."

.

.

.

After a few minutes laying there, I forgot about Endou's Grandpa's notebook! That book on how to do that goal keeper stuff!

I looked through my bag and found it.

"Here it is!" I opened it and looked through it.

.

.

.

"I can't understand it..." I sighed. "Only the original Endou Mamoru and Endou Daisuke could." I layed the book down at the bench and continued training.

You maybe asking, why am I doing this. I don't know. I don't know.

* * *

I breathed hardly after trying to catch the tire, yet I keep on failing and failing.

I stood up again, and pushed the tire forward. My eyes looked determined, and I caught the tire.

"Huh?" I said when I felt energy in my hands, but I lost it when I thought about it, and fell backwards. "Almost.." I said and rubbed my hands together, which made it hurt a bit more. "What was that energy..." I quietly said and stared at my hands.

"That's some messy special training." A voice said.

I knew that voice!

I looked at the voice.

"Ka-Kazemaru?!" I half shouted. He held his hand out for me to take and I took it.

"You sure do some weird training." Kazemaru said while helping me up.

"Yeah, I guess." I gave a smile, but I'm sure it was weak. Then I pointed at Endou's grandpa's notebook. "I guess it's from that."

Kazemaru looked at what I was pointing at, and picked up the notebook.

Once he opened it and looked at it. "I-I can't read it.." Kazemaru said. "You can read this?"

I looked at it again, and I guess I could read it a bit... "Yeah, a little bit I guess." I answered Kazemaru. "The technique to stop a shoot was written in here." I said continuing to read the notebook.

Kazemaru's eyes widen, and stilled try to read it.

"End- My grandpa wrote it." I cut myself off before giving Kazemaru some confusion.

"Your grandpa?" Kazemaru said giving an confused face.

I smiled back. "I guess, yeah." I said, then realizing I'm using my _I guess_es, it's a hobby of mine when I was Nanami. I excused my hobby and looked up in the sky. "He passed away...before I was born." I said to Kazemaru, then continued. "He was once Raimon's soccer club coach, a long time along." I continued to look at the sky, and continued about Endou's speech about his grandpa. "He wrote all of his special training in that book." And continued. "Teikoku Gakuen(Academy)'s speed and power is different from an average team, but, I think if I master(complete) Grandpa's techniques, I'll be able to catch shoots." I then turn to look ay Grandpa's book.

Kazemaru stared at me, then broke into a smile. "You're really serious about defeating Teikoku."

"I guess so!" I replied quickly.

I figured Kazemaru stared at the notebook, then held out his hand.

"Kazemaru?" I said confused, maybe forgetting about this scene. I looked at his hand, then back at him. "What...?"

"I'll join you and that spirit of yours." He said.

I broke into a smile, and took Kazemaru's hand. "Thank you, Kazemaru!" I said.

Kazemaru smiled back, then turned back a bit and said, "I'm joining." he said. "What about you guys?"

"Hm?" I looked behind him, and remembered! Someoka and the others!

"Captain..." Shishido said.

"Hello.." Kabeyama said.

"Minna-!" I tripped when I tried to run to them. **[A/N: Que Kazemaru's FACEPALM!]**.

"Captain!" Kurimatsu yelled and ran up to me along with Kabeyama. "Are you alright?" He asked me and helped me up with Kabeyama's help.

"Yeah." I replied, then turned to the person in front of me, which was Someoka.

"At that rate, you're going to make your body crumble before the match against Teikoku, you know?" Someoka kinda scold me.

I gave a small smile and replied. "I'm fine."

"They were watching you even before I came." Kazemaru said and I turned my glare to him.

"Oh.." I said.

"Looking at you going to other clubs to recruit members..." Handa said.

'_I did?_' I thought to myself.

Someoka coughed. "We felt.." He gave an embarrassing blush.

"And that special training of yours...how should I say..it?" Kurimatsu added with some tears. "It gets my heart fired up."

"Captain, please let me go through some special training, too!" Shishido asked me.

"Me too!" Shourinji said before I could say anything.

"I want to do it too!" Kurimatsu shouted.

"Can we do it together?" Kabeyama asked calmly.

I gripped Endou's grandpa's notebook. "O-of course we can!" I replied, yet no tears came out. "I'm happy!" I shouted. "Let's do it!"

"Yeah!" They replied.

**xXxXx**

I admire how Someoka-tachi did it. The special training Endou did with them, not me, the real Endou. When I'm with them, I feel like I could ran beside them, and become one with them.

* * *

A couple days later, we continued that special training, and it was the day before we knew it. Teikoku and Raimon's practice match.

_**Day of the Match**_

"Minna, let me introduce someone to you." I said to Someoka-tachi. "He's joining today's match last minute. This is Matsuno Kuusuke." I introduced Max.

"You can just all me Max." Max said, then he turned to me. "When I saw your captain, I thought joining this club would free me from my boredom." He said then pulled up a sign.

'_Did I write that?_' I asked myself when Someoka said "Boredom..?" Then he continued.

"This match isn't for playing around, you know." Someoka said, maybe scolding Max because he is using soccer.

But Max smiled. "Don't worry." He said. "Even though I've never played soccer, I'm more handy then I look."

I sweatdropped, but said, "Well, that's how it is..." and continued. "Let's see what he can do, kay?"

"But with him..." Handa said. "...we still only have nine members."

"It's ten members..." Kageno creepy said, which Handa had a scared face.

Handa turned around, and forced a smile(I guess). "G-gomen, I didn't notice you..." Handa said.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Kageno Jin also joined us." I replied with a smile.

"It's fine.." Kageno turned around from us. "I came here because I wanted to become a man with more visible existence." He said.

Handa nodded, and the rest of us smiled and also sweatdropped.

**XxXxX**

When we walked out, we noticed Teikoku already came here.

'_This is a bit weird_.' I said in my head, then saw...KIDOU YUUTO walked out of the bus along with some Teikoku people.

When they all came out, I saw at the top of the bus..

I sighed to myself. 'I totally forgot about Kageyama..' I said in my head.

"Captain, are you okay..?" Kabeyama asked me.

"I-I'm okay!" I stopped thinking about Kageyama, and turned to everyone else. "I'm going to greet Teikoku Gakuen(Academy)!" I ran off to where Teikoku was before anyone could stop me. When I was in front of...Kidou. I decided to introduce myself. "I'm the Captain of Raimon's Soccer Club, Endou Mamoru." I said with a smile, and kinda a straight face, then held out my hand, but Kidou spoke.

"This is our first time on this field." Kidou said. "Mind letting us warm up first?" He asked.

I sweatdropped. "I guess..."

**xXxXx**

Everyone watched Teikoku's warm up, but it was amazing. Besides watching it from behind the laptop, Sakuma is pretty cute. Don't BLAME ME! I'm speaking the TRUTH!

"Endou-kun!" A voice yelled.

I looked up and saw a soccer ball heading straight towards me.

"EH!" I caught the ball- yet it was spinning around in my hands! It hurts!

When it stopped spinning, the soccer ball fell to the floor and I looked at my hands.

"Captain!" Kabeyama yelled.

"Endou!" Someoka yelled.

Then, I turned my glare to Teikoku. **[A/N: Que Kidou-san grinning creeply.]**

I smiled a bit. 'If I could stop a shoot like that...' I put my hands in a fist.

_This was going to be the BEST fight of my life!_

* * *

**Ahhh...I hope everyone enjoys this story! I'm not good with SELF-Inserts, but I think this will be fun! **

** The reason why I'm writing this is because...it's for a school project =+= **

** My teacher wanted to have us write a story of how it feels like if we were the main character of a story or cartoon. **  
** Inazuma Eleven is a Anime, so I wrote about it! -peace sign-**

** Weird...I'm a girl, and Endou's a boy...the bathroom scene was a bit weird to write, but anyways, hoped y'all enjoy! **  
** And actually, that did happen when I was with my soccer team, that little talk, and stuff...also, that's their Japanese names by the way. And the little faint thingy, I was totally CONFUSED when I wrote it XDDD **

** Anyways~ Bye-bye~ See you next time!**

****I do not own the Picture of Endou and Older Endou, I just changed younger Endou's hair color to black, because my Hair is black X3 And yeah~! ***I'm AM SO surprised this chapter has 4,000+ words! Yay~! **


	2. Teikoku ga Kita! (Teikoku is Here!)

_Episode 2 - Teikoku ga Kita! (Teikoku is Here!)_

**Minna! When reading "My Life as Endou Mamoru",**  
**make sure the room is well-lit and don't sit too close to the screen!**

**HEY! OH! **  
**STAND UP, STAND UP, TACHIAGARI YO!**  
**INAZUMA CHALLENGER!**

* * *

"Wah..." I said. "This fight is going to be cool...!" I was suppose to say that in my head, but then I just said it out loud.

I turned to Handa and the others a bit. "Minna, let's do our best!"

"E-eh?!"

"H-hold up captain!" Kabeyama shouted at me.

"Hm?" I was now fully turned to Kabeyama.

"I.." Kabeyama said.

'Oh...please don't tell me..' I thought.

"...NEED TO GO USE THE TOILET!" Kabeyama yelled and turned around to run to the bathroom.

"Ka-Kabeyama!" I yelled for him.

"What are you going to do?" I heard Kidou ask me, and I turned to look at him. "Even with that guy, you only have ten members." He pointed out the problem, then began to grin. "Where's your last player?" Kidou asked another question, and then turned a bit to the side, where I was guessing, he was looking at Gouenji.

Before I could answer Kidou, someone shouted for me.

"Endou-kun!"

"Kino?" I said, then she ran up with...Megane...

"This guy said he wanted to join the soccer club!" Kino yelled waving her hand.

"Uhh..." I sweatdropped.

"From what I heard about him..." Matsuno said. "sports isn't really..."

"Yeah..." Someoka agreed.

I'd agree with Someoka and Matsuno, but...it's in the original anime, so I guess...

"His name is Megane-kun." Kino said when she and and Megane was near me, then pushed Megane in front of me.

Megane fixed his glasses. "I'm Megane Kakeru." He said. "Nice to meet you."

I gave my best Endou smile. "N-nice to meet you too!" I held out my hand for him to shake, but he didn't take it. As expected, he was looking around.

"Looks like I'm really the last person.." Megane said. "But, I have one condition before I join the team."

'Oh boy...' I thought.

"_I won't wear any uniform expect for number 10_."

'_Please forgive me...Endou...Kami-sama..._' I thought. As much as I don't want Megane to wear number 10...I decided ignore Kurimatsu's, Shourinji's, Shishido's little chat.

"Gomen, but I can't let you." I said, instead of saying, **Oh, yes you can!**. "Playing with number 10 is _Ace Striker _number. Megane, I'm sorry, but you can't wear that number." In my serious voice, I looked at Megane and Kino seriously. "Oh, and also..I'm serious."

"Captain..." Kurimatsu and Shishido said. "T-that was a cool speach!"

"Endou-kun.." Kino said in surprised.

Megane glared at me. "Then I won't join this soccer club, if I don't wear-"

"Ah~ but someone said they joined, and to ask at the last minute!" I cut-off Megane and ignored the others. "Megane, you have to play."

"But-"

"Megane." I cut him off again.

* * *

I was talking to Kazemaru, Someoka, Matsuno, Handa, and them, and then I heard someone calling for me, or Endou.

"Endou-kun, Endou-kun, Endou-kun!" I turned around a bit, and saw Fuyukai-san running to me, once he was in front of me. "What's the hold up?!" He asked me.

"Fuyukai-sa-sensei, Kabeyama just went to the toilet, and-" I explained, but he cut me off.

"Honestly, we can't let our guests wait any longer." Fuyukai said. "Get a move on!"

"H-hai!" I said. "Let's go look for Kabeyama!" I yelled to Someoka and the others.

They nodded and we went different ways.

I first checked the bathroom in the first floor, and Someoka went up.

"Kabeyama, you in here?!" I yelled.

_**Silence...**_

"Okay, he's not here!" I closed the door, and ran all around the school. "MOU!" I then stopped when I found myself lost. "Nanami, calm down!" I yelled at myself. "I'm being out of character now," I breathed in the air and let it out. "Yosh...if I was Nanami, what should I do at a time at this..." I clapped my hands together and looked around.

_Nanami_!

I finched, and then fell to my butt.

"W-what was that.." I asked myself, and looked around. "Quiet hall-way...no one's here...and who would call me Nanami..."

"Captain!" I turned to the side, and saw a Locker. Kurimatsu freaking out. Handa. Matsuno. Kageno. Shishido. Oh, this scene.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-something's in the LOCKER!" Kurimatsu yelled.

I then gave an confused face. 'How did I end up here with them? I thought I was alone.' I thought to myself.

"..they have been shaking non-stop ever since we got here!" Kurimatsu explained.

The locker kept on shaking and everyone looked and studied the locker.

"...what do you guys think?" I asked Handa, Shishido, Kageno and Matsuno.

"Ghost?" They said.

"But a original ghost won't make a dent that big..." I said, then took a stand up and walked to the locker. "Kabeyama I know you're in there, hurry up and come out!" I shouted at it.

I opened the locker door, and was blown back and fell on my back.

As it happened, Kabeyama was shown.

"..hello, Captain." He said. "...hello.."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Ka-Kabeyama..." Shishido, Handa, and Matsuno said.

I stood up. "What are you doing in the locker?" I asked. "Stop playing around and come out."

"Umm...well.." Kabeyama said. "I'M STUCK!" He shouted and started jumping with the locker. "SAVE ME!"

"Then why not just play soccer like that?" Kurimatsu asked Kabeyama. "You'll be an absolute iron defense! ...j-just kidding!"

"No way!" Kabeyama shouted still jumping. "I want to COME OUT!"

After a few jump moments, Kabeyama's legs/feet came out and he fell backwards and landed on his back.

I was going to say something, but I heard Shourinji's voice.

"Let me give it a try, Captain!"

We turned to the left and Shorinji was running.

"Ah...eto, Shourinji, go for it!" I shouted.

He jumped up and kicked the bottom of the locker, which Kabeyama came out the other end.

"I-I'm...out.." Kabeyama said.

"Good job, Shourinji!" I said. Then I thought, 'Doesn't Endou call Shourinji, Shouri? Meh, he wouldn't know'.

"G-gomen captain...I got a little scared..." Kabeyama said.

"Kabeyama, you shouldn't run away from what you're scared of." I said. "You should move straight forward!"

"Ca-captain." Kabeyama said with some tears in his eyes, I smiled at him once his serious face came on. "I'll do my best."

"Yosh, here." I held my hand out for Kabeyama. "Let's go play the match!"

**X~X~X~X**

We all went to the field and got into position.

'This is the first time I'm playing goal keeper...' I started at Kidou. 'I'll do my best.'

"We will now start the practice match between Teikoku Gakuen and Raimon Junior High!" The person who wears a black and white shirt said. Ah..I forgot his name or something... "Both captains, please choose your side of coin."

But, Kidou turned around.

"Kidou-kun, the coin toss!"

"There's no need." Kidou said with his back turned towards us. "They can start first."

'This is just the beginning..' I thought.

"It's a CHALLAGE!" That voice! I turned to the side.

"Kakuma Keita!" I said out-loud.

"Endou, you know him?" Kazemaru asked me.

I nodded 'no'. "I just know his name, that's all."

"..okay..."

I gave Kazemaru a weak smile and we all went to our positions.

I took a deep breathe and let it out.

'This is my first time being goal keeper.' I said in my head. 'As Nanami, I would normally whine about being Goal keeper because I hated this position. But it's the most important for soccer, and I love soccer.'

Forgetting my thoughts, the whistle started, and I looked in front where Megane and Someoka were.

'Megane's wearing number 12- of course, I knew it was his original number.' I clapped my hands together and Megane kicked the ball to Someoka, and Someoka kicked it to the back to Matsuno. Continuing to my thoughts, because I knew what's going to happen next. 'I hate it, but...I can't help but play.'

I took my stare to Genda who caught Someoka's ball and yelled. "Kidou, my job ends here!" And he threw the ball to Kidou.

And Kidou said, "Yeah...let's show them...Teikoku's soccer."

"...yosh.." I said preparing for myself for the impact. For some reason, I'm scared...

Kidou past the ball to...some dude...I think Jimon? Meh, continuing, the ball was heading towards me.

With power, I caught the ball in my hands, but it was still spinning.

_I have to stop it!_ With no luck, the force of the ball made me lose my balance and was pushed back to the goal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Teikoku scored instantly on the counter!**" Kakuma Keita's speech. "**What speed! What power they have! Is this the Teikoku soccer that rocks the whole COUNTRY?! Is this Teikoku's true form?!**"

After hearing Kakuma's question, I said in my head, 'Well I don't know...but all I know is that I have to win this match.'

"**Raimon Eleven have absolutely no chance of winning!**" Kakuma added on. "**There's nothing they could do!**"

..I held my stomach, but my chest was mostly hurting..

* * *

"Captain..." Kabeyama said.

"Endou!" Everyone ran up to me, and I ingored the pain and stood up.

"..." I couldn't say anything, so Handa said something.

"Damn it!" He said. "There's nothing we can do against a quick counter like that!"

"We can't even respond to it!" Kurimatsu added.

"...don't give up." I said trying to manage my voice. "T-the match isn't over! We have to win for Raimon's sake!"

"Captain.." Kabeyama said.

"I'll protect this goal...no matter what." I said firmly.

With that, they nodded and went to their positions.

_As an girl, my body's weaker then boy's, but with my heart, I'm stronger then any boy_.

The match continued and each second, everyone was hurt, and I broke my promise...I couldn't protect the goal. Why was I even Endou Mamoru. I'm just a plain girl...named Nanami.

10-0...

The whistle was blown and the first-half was over.

We walked to the benches and everyone fell to the ground. I held my heart and took deep breaths.

"...everyone..." Kino said.

"They're too tired to even talk..." Otonashi said.

Then Kazemaru spoke up. "What's up with those guys?" He asked. "None of them have even broke a sweat!"

"Of course not..." Shourinji said. "They didn't run at all.. It felt like...they were toying with us this whole time."

"O-of course..." I said agreeing. "But...we can't let it end like this...I'll have to force them to run with us."

"Run? With us?" Kurimatsu looked confused at what I said. "And force them...? That's impossible.. I'm already exhausted as it is.."

"Me, too..." Shishido said. "I can't run another step..."

"Minna..." I said. "B-but we still can't give up! We have to go forward till the end!"

"You want us to play the second-half too?" Kabeyama asked me. "It's pointless."

"I knew this match was too much for us.." Shishido said.

"We still have to play.." I tried to shout, but I was still catching my breath. "..we can't give up yet! Minna! We still don't know who hold the Goddess of Victory! ..."

No one answered me.

"..minna..." My voice became quiet.

...the second-half was starting, so we got into position.

It started with Teikoku's kick-off.

'What should I do...I'm in the position where I can't think!' I notice when I was thinking, I heard someone..no about 3 people yelled "**DEATH ZONE!**"

I looked up and saw a black and white ball running towards me with a purple aura.

It quickly hit my forehead, which the force made me lose my balance and letting them score a point.

They continued to play, but they were hurting us more and more.

'What should I do...' I said in my head in fear...why.. '...if this was real life...Teikoku would lose..!'

I don't know why, but I froze at my spot and Teikoku scored...and scored.

...noticing I was the being stared at.

Kidou pointed to me, and I new he was talking about bring Gouenji out.

They started kicking the ball, and I let it. My face..my head...my chest..my stomach, over and over, the pain hurt, but...I had to go with it. Just until..

I felt being pushed and saw teal.

I shouted once I knew the scene. "Ka-Kazemaru!"

With the force of the ball, Kazemaru was shot back and hit the goal.

I turned around and gulpped. I then ran up to Kazemaru. "O-oi!"

"En...dou..." He manage said.

I turned around. 'I forgot about Kazemaru-san...I kept thinking of myself.'

"Kazemaru..." I helped Kazemaru up and moved him to the side. "This time...I'll protect the goal..."

"You haven't been able to defend it so far." Kidou said.

He kicked the ball up and Jimon did his hissatsu.

"**HUNDRED EXTREME SHOT!**"

"I have to catch this shoot!" I clapped my hands together and ball with my hands, but with the force of it- and it was a hissatsu, I was blown back...letting them score.

_19..._

I closed both my eyes, of course, knowning Megane ran away..

"What a pitiful sight.." Kidou said.

"Give up.."

"You can't even score one goal against us."

They started laughing.

"_If you give up, you'll lose!_" A voice rung in my head. "_Stand up! Nanami!_"

...I stood up.

"N...not yet..." I said half standing up. "It's not over yet!" I shouted with my energy.

"You still want more?" Jimon kicked the ball.

Once again, I let it hit me and into the goal.

_20..._

...

_Tick..._

_ Tick..._

_ Tick..._

"**The one who showed his strong shooting technique in the Soccer Frontier last year, when he was still a freshmen? GOUENJI SHUUYA!**"

..Gouenji Shuuya.

I looked up and saw Gouenji walking towards us.

"**Now Gouenji-kun is wearing Raimon's Uniform and standing RIGHT before us!**"

"W-wait!" Fuyukai-sensei ran into the field. "You're not a member of our team-"

"We're fine with it." Kidou cut-off Fuyukai-sensei.

"...I-in that case, we accept this substitution upon the agreement of Teikoku's Players!"

I stood up with a smile. "Gou-Gouenji, you came!" I fell down a bit, and Gouenji caught me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"...I'm fine!" I smiled at him. "...sa-sakka yarou ze!" I smiled at him and Gouenji smiled back.

With Gouenji in our team, everyone stood up with a smile.

Then, we all got into our position and the whistle was blown and it started with our kick-off and Handa kicked it to Someoka, which he kicked it to Shishido, but he lost the ball and Kidou called out for Death Zone.

"**DEATH ZONE!**"

Knowing Gouenji, he ignored it and ran up.

'With Gouenji on our team, I feel happy...like I could play soccer everyday.' I thought and I felt energy in my body forming up into my hand. 'And, I'll protect this goal! _Mamotte Miseru_!'

"And...I'll pass on the ball to him!" I shouted out loud.

When I felt full energy in my right hand...

"**GOD HAND!**" I yelled and throwing my right hand out, then a golden hand appeared in front of me catching the white and black ball.

* * *

"**H-he stopped it!**" Kakuma's speech started.

_~Que Music that shows Something Cool is going to Happen~_

"**Finally, Endou Mamoru, stopped Teikoku's SHOOT!**"

"...god hand..." I smiled. "Yosh...!" I shouted. "GOUENJI!" I threw the ball at him.

The ball hit Gouenji's chest, and he kicked it to the sky.

F-I-R-E T-O-R-N-A-D-O

"**FIRE TORNADO!**" Gouenji's hissatsu!

Without Genda knowning, the ball went into the goal!

"**Goal! At last! The Raimon Eleven have snatched one goal from Teikoku Academy!**"

...I smiled once more...I was going to fangirl about Gouenji, but I couldn't! I was filled with happiness.

"Teikoku Academy has just requested to withdraw from the match!" That guy said. "And with that... The match ends!"

T-this means...

"We won!" I shouted.

And we huddle up together at the middle.

"Gouenji, it's really awesome that you showed up!" I took my hand out. "Let's play soccer together-"

Gouenji took off his shirt and threw it at me.

"Eh?"

"This is as far as it goes." Gouenji said.

"Ah...Gou-Gouenji!" I shouted for him when he walked away...but then I smiled. "A-arigatou na!"

"Captain, what aren't you stopping him?" Kabeyama asked me.

"It's okay," I replied. "minna, look at the score board...this is our first goal point..."

And...

"This is the one goal that will re-born the Raimon Soccer Club!" I added on. "This goal is the beginning!"

Putting a finger up to the sky, we all started laughing.

* * *

"_Good Job, Nanami..._"

* * *

I think this was a bit off, but at least I wrote it T3T

I'm so happy it's updated thou!

And minna, what do you think? I'm not good at writing the matches part, but was it good?

And I'll TRY to update soon! (If you support at least T-T)

Well, well, if I missed anything, just tell me~ I'll have my Beta fix it!

Not a LONG good-bye message...so yeah..

**Mata ne~**


End file.
